First Dates
by Celine0292
Summary: Tres parejas se ven envueltas en una primera cita, cada uno con una situación diferente, pero todas tienen algo en común: el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos! Y bienvenidos a este short-fic! Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Quisiera dedicar esta historia a mi querida amiga Lady Yomi! Les invito a que pasen por su página de fanfiction y lean sus historias, que son maravillosas! Espero que te guste mucho esta querida! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

First Dates

1

 _De cómo la perfección de los seres humanos no existe_

Zack Fair, en sus tiempos mozos, había sido el perejil de todas las salsas: había sido el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, había sido el delegado de clase, el rey del baile de fin de curso, el chico con el que todas las jovencitas del instituto soñaban…

Cuando parecía que su vida estaba siendo demasiado "movida" y que no iba a sentar cabeza jamás, Zack dio la mayor sorpresa, no sólo del año, sino del siglo a todos sus conocidos: se casaba. ¡Se casaba!

El moreno de ojos azules, piel tersa, una extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz y musculatura bien desarrollada, con 24 años, había anunciado el que sería su futuro matrimonio con Cissnei, una compañera de su oficina, de pelo rojo y ojos marrones, tan dulce como atrevida y que lo había encandilado por completo, prácticamente, desde que habían cruzado miradas.

Todo parecía ir como la seda para Zack y Cissnei. El trabajo de ambos prosperaba, lo que permitió que se casasen tan sólo tres meses después de haber sido anunciado su compromiso. Fue una boda sencilla, alejada de cualquier tipo de extravagancia que nada tenía que ver con la personalidad de los dos enamorados, a los que, después de haber sido los más populares durante su juventud, en aquel momento les gustaba pasar desapercibidos.

Asistieron a la boda los padres de Zack y Cissnei, algunos amigos y conocidos de la pareja y algún que otro compañero de trabajo. Se casaron por la iglesia, a petición de ella y por el civil, a petición de él. La ceremonia de celebración, casi una verbena. Nunca la pareja había organizado una fiesta tan grande: se gastaron casi la mitad del presupuesto que tenían para la boda en el banquete y la decoración de la fiesta. Gracias al cielo que los músicos de la fiesta eran amigos de los padres de Cissnei, ya que si no, se habrían visto en serios apuros para poder pagar todo el dineral que habían derrochado.

Bailaron y bailaron hasta que se hicieron las cinco de la mañana. Entre risas, abrazos, mimos y alguna que otra lágrima de las respectivas madres, se fueron marchando todos y cada uno de los invitados, muy contentos, aunque muchos de ellos pronosticaban el mismo futuro para la recién formada pareja: "no duran un año más".

Y Cissnei y Zack se marcharon, como en las películas, en su coche blanco vintage, con las latas colgando de la parte trasera y con el cartelón pegado a la tapicería que rezaba "recién casados". El automóvil también estaba adornado con flores, muchas flores, pues ese era el sueño de Cissnei desde que era una niña. Y Zack, como _recién casado_ , estaba ahí para cumplir sus sueños.

Y así, se fueron alejando, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del horizonte, donde ya empezaba a salir el sol tímidamente, rumbo a mil y un sueños que cumplir.

Se mudaron a un pequeño piso, en el centro de la ciudad. Cómodo y práctico, cerca del trabajo. No tendrían que gastar mucho en gasolina para poder desplazarse y, como eran jóvenes todavía, el ruido y el ajetreo urbano era el _ultimísimo_ de sus problemas. Sólo importaba amarse. Por supuesto, el hogar no tenía muchos lujos. De hecho, la primera semana, la mesa de comedor consistía en una caja de cartón que se habían encontrado abandonada en la calle. _"Podemos ir este finde a comprar muebles nuevos, con el sueldo del mes"_ decía uno, cada día, alternándose. Y el famoso _finde_ nunca llegaba. Hasta que al final, hartos de comer en una caja de cartón, decidieron comprar la dichosa mesa.

Ahí surgió el primer roce. _"A mi me gusta de cristal"_ decía uno. _"Pues a mí me gusta de madera"_ respondía la otra. _"No creo que de madera vaya con nuestra decoración_ " respondía el otro, esta vez, con más retintín. _"¿Qué decoración? ¡Si no tenemos ni muebles!_ " le replicaba ella, esta vez, enfadada.

Sin embargo, se detenían, pensaban, se miraban y se reían. Porque eran unos _tortolitos_ y aquella relación no se iba a acabar por una simple mesa de comedor. ¡Vamos! Zack y Cissnei sabían que en el mundo había cosas _muchísimo_ más importantes que una mesa. Al final, compraron la de madera, por si tenían curiosidad.

Los primeros tres meses se fueron volando. ¡Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado el verano! Eso significaba que ahora tendrían que verse y _soportarse_ las veinticuatro horas del día. Sí, es cierto. Trabajaban en la misma oficina. Pero no en la misma planta, ni en el mismo despacho. Podían pasarse medio día entero sin verse si los dos querían. Ellos se habían conocido en la cafetería de la oficina y gracias a que Zack la frecuentaba.

Retomando la situación, Cissnei llevaba muchos días dándole vueltas al calendario. Ella _sí_ se había dado cuenta de que llegaba el verano y lo que eso significaba. En los últimos tiempos, se había mordido la lengua muchas veces: calcetines sucios tirados por el salón, visitas _inesperadas_ y sin avisar de la mamá de Zack, cenas largas y largas de amigos del trabajo… había callado mucho. Y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando uno calla mucho, ¿no es así?

El caso era que Cissnei no estaba preparada para que llegase el verano. Aparte, ella era una mujer invernal. Le gustaba el frío y el calor la ponía de mal humor. De muy mal humor. Sin embargo, ella iba a ser paciente. No quería discutir con Zack, porque, como ellos mismos decían, "eran unos tortolitos y aquella relación no se iba a acabar por simplezas". Verdad. ¿Verdad?

En el verano estalló la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Qué culpa tendría la madre de Zack de aparecer aquella tarde, a las cuatro, durante la siesta. Aquella inocente mujer era ajena a lo que sucedería unos minutos después de que cerrase la puerta con una sonrisa y un hasta luego. Acusaciones, gritos, " _yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre no venga a verte_ " y mil y una cosas más. Y esta vez no hubo tortolitos que valiesen. Aquello iba a necesitar de una capitulación, casi.

Finalmente, llegó el otoño. En otoño, todo parece envejecer, caer, romperse. _Romperse._ Aunque para muchos es la estación más bonita, aquel año no lo fue para Zack y Cissnei. Los invitados a su boda se equivocaron cuando dijeron que no durarían un año más. Mejor deberían haber dicho " _no duran cuatro meses más_ ", porque fue exactamente lo que aguantaron: cuatro meses. Se rompió el amor incluso antes de que hubiera nacido.

Si alguien le preguntase a Tifa Lockhart qué opina del amor, ella diría que es un sentimiento " _bonito, pero difícil_ ". Si algo le gustaba era sacar lo positivo dentro de lo negativo. Hacer una retrospectiva de las situaciones, intentar sacarle partido a todo. Ella no se estancaba en los momentos negativos. Sí, era cierto, se encerraba en su casa (su santuario), lloraba, maldecía, rompía cosas y luego se miraba al espejo para echarse a reír. Pero no dejaba que las cosas le superasen. Y el amor no iba a ser una de esas cosas.

Había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde y humilde había sido toda su vida. Llamaba la atención en el cole y en el instituto. Era muy bonita y simpática, aunque de joven era menos tímida que en su edad adulta. Y era algo contradictorio, ya que trabajaba como camarera en el bar más frecuentado de la ciudad. Eso significaba que tenía que trabajar todos los días de cara al público, sostener conversaciones con los clientes, escuchar sus problemas, ser sicóloga (sin el sueldo de un sicólogo) y acabar las jornadas de trabajo preguntándose por qué demonios esa tal Emily fue tan bruta con Isaac.

Cualquiera que mirase los ojos rubí de Tifa sabía que se encontraba ante una mujer diferente. Muy fuera de lo común. Ella se había enamorado, como cualquier otra chica.

Johnny se había llamado su primer amor. El amor de la adolescencia, ese que es un poco loco y que piensas que es el hombre de tu vida _por siempre y para siempre jamás._ Incluso consideras tatuarte su nombre y dudas de qué sitio sería el correcto. Por supuesto, uno en el que se vea.

A Tifa le gustaba ir cogida de su mano, sentir que él la quería. Y en efecto, Johnny la quería muchísimo. Para él no había otra chica que no fuera Tifa, nadie podría ser nunca igual que ella. Ni vestir igual que ella, ni hablar igual que ella, ni siquiera reírse igual que ella. Johnny estaba _enamorado hasta las trancas._ Y a Tifa también le encantaba Johnny. Para ella, era incomparable.

Eran una pareja de adolescentes felices. Sin embargo, había algo que a Johnny le gustaba mucho más que Tifa, aunque pareciese imposible de creer en aquellos tiempos: el mundo militar. Él quería pertenecer al ejército, quería servir a su país, ser un hombre importante y darlo todo por la patria. Por supuesto, Tifa lo apoyó hasta el final. Si él era feliz, ella también lo sería. ¿Por qué no?

Ninguno de los dos había caído en la cuenta que alistarse en el ejército significaba que Johnny tendría que irse lejos. Pasar meses y meses fuera de casa.

Al principio, era fácil. Se llamaban _todos los días_. Siempre a la misma hora, a las siete y cuarto de la tarde. A esa hora, Tifa salía del trabajo y Johnny tenía descanso antes de cenar. Hablaban durante una hora y media, a veces de cosas importantes, a veces pasándose veinte minutos diciendo " _cuelga tú_ " hasta que finalmente colgaba el sargento de turno para, posteriormente, reñir a Johnny por su falta de disciplina.

Sin embargo, la llamada de todos los días pasó a ser la _llamada de la semana_. Esa llamada que era esperada por los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta vez duraba menos, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Bueno, tampoco tenían nada _relevante_ que contarse. Ya ir a pasear al perro no era el tema de conversación inicial.

Por lo tanto, la llamada de la semana se transformó, lentamente, como el capullo en mariposa, en la _llamada del mes_. " _Hola, ¿qué tal?" "¿Has comido? ¿Cómo te va el trabajo?" "¿Qué tal el sargento?"_. De cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron a veinte y les parecía demasiado. Ya no se peleaban por ver quien colgaba primero. Ahora la llamada se cortaba, daba igual quien lo hiciera.

Y la llamada del mes se convirtió en la _no llamada_. Se acabó. Desaparecieron. Ya no sonaba el teléfono a las siete y cuarto de la tarde, ni en casa de Tifa ni en el cuartel.

No era que se hubiesen dejado de querer. Quizá la distancia promovió el olvido.

Pasaron cuatro años y Tifa nunca volvió a saber más de Johnny. Ni Johnny de Tifa. Se veían por la calle, de vez en cuando, de pasada. Él había dejado el ejército, " _no era para mi esa vida_ ". Qué tarde se dio cuenta, después de cuatro años, pero todos aceptaban su excusa con una sonrisa. Estaba más ojeroso y más gordito, pero era Johnny al final del día. " _Hola" "Adiós"_ eran lo único que compartían dos personas que en su día lo habían compartido todo. Pero eso sí, siempre con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Tenía reserva? - preguntó la joven camarera de ojos azules y un pulcro moño. La maître lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras esperaba que el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos le respondiese a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-Sí. Zack Fair, por favor. - respondió, con un hilo de voz. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacía allí exactamente, en aquella especie de _"cita a ciegas"_ en la que se había visto envuelto por culpa de las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Realmente, ¿estaba listo para conocer el amor de nuevo? Zack pensaba que cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese a sus amigos podía ser un plan macabro con muy malos resultados.

-Pase, por aquí por favor - dijo la maître, mientras daba media vuelta y se adentraba en el restaurante.

El local era un sitio agradable y muy, muy romántico. Del techo colgaban miles de lucecitas que asemejaban estrellas. También había corazones colgando del techo, hechos con hilo y lanas. Las mesas tenían los manteles blancos y rojos y sobre ellas, velitas aromáticas. El suelo era de moqueta verde, asemejando un césped y, al fondo, había una banda tocando música de jazz. No habían amigos cenando en aquel restaurante, eso lo había notado Zack. Eran todo parejitas.

-Esta es su mesa. Le avisaré en cuanto llegue su acompañante. ¡Gracias! - dijo la camarera, retirándose rápidamente a atender al resto de clientes que esperaban en la entrada.

El moreno se sentó lentamente, con movimientos torpes. Se sentía bastante _torpe_ aquel día, pero sabía que todo era a causa de los enormes nervios que estaban comenzando a crecer en su interior. No auguraba _nada_ bueno de aquella cena. Seguramente sus amigos habían engañado a una pobre anciana y la habían hecho venir a aquel restaurante con la ilusión de conocer al amor de su vida.

Entonces él se vería en la _complicadísima_ situación de tener que rechazarla. _"Siento que mis amigos te hayan engañado de esta forma. Oh, sí, sí, son unos imbéciles, lo sé. Claro que eres encantadora, pero…"_

-¿Hola? ¿Eres Zack? - sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella voz femenina.

Su vista se despejó - ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se le había nublado previamente - y, frente a él, se encontró a una chica de, más o menos, su edad. Era morena, con el pelo largo y negro y los ojos de color rubí. Zack pestañeó varias veces antes de asegurarse de que aquella bellísima mujer existía de verdad.

-Pe…¿perdón? ¿Decías? - repitió, balbuceando.

-Preguntaba que si eras Zack. Estabas hablando sólo - recalcó, entre risas.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó él, con los ojos como platos.

-Sí. Decías algo de tus amigos imbéciles, o una cosa así.

-No me hagas mucho caso - dijo él, con un ademán - y si, soy Zack. - se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de la joven.

-Yo soy Tifa. Tenemos un amigo en común - explicó ella - me dijo que viniera aquí y bueno…supuse que era una especie de cita a ciegas.

-Sí, algo así…- contestó Zack, rascándose la cabeza mientras se sentía ruborizado - Quería conocer a alguien y…

-No te preocupes. No hace falta que me expliques nada. Yo también…quería conocer a alguien - admitió ella, con una sonrisa - ¿Cenamos?

Tifa se sentó a la mesa mientras sentía los ojos azules de Zack observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Agradeciendo interiormente que el amigo que tenían en común no le hubiese jugado ninguna jugarreta o le hubiese hecho alguna broma prometiéndole una cita que nunca existiría. Zack era bastante guapo, pero faltaba ver si por dentro valía la pena.

-Y…cuéntame. ¿A qué te dedicas? - preguntó él. El camarero se acercó a ellos, sirviéndoles un poco de vino.

-Soy camarera. Tengo un bar, cerca del centro.

-¿Un bar? ¿Cuál?

- _El Séptimo Cielo._

-Nunca he ido por allí - se encogió de hombros, apenado.

-No suele ir gente como tú - replicó ella, alzando las cejas.

-¿Gente como yo? - repitió él, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

-La gente que va ahí tienen la intención de ahogar sus penas. Y tú no parece que tengas muchas penas.

-Me las callo para mi - dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Soy empresario inmobiliario. Ya sabes, enseño casas, vendo pisos…

-Sé lo que es - contestó ella, entre risas.

Zack volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza. Aquella chica parecía tan segura de si misma. Y en el fondo, eso le gustaba _y mucho_. Pero no podía evitar sentirse cohibido.

-Lo siento. Cuando estoy nervioso, digo cosas extrañas - se excusó, sin mirarla.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso. Aunque yo también lo estoy, un poco. -admitió, clavando sus ojos rubí en los de él.

El silencio se ganó un hueco entre ambos comensales, que, sin darse cuenta, ya habían empezado a degustar sus platos con avidez. Los dos estaban muy hambrientos, a pesar de que ninguno lo había admitido.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué nuestro amigo querría que cenásemos juntos? - preguntó Tifa, mientras enrollaba en su tenedor los espaguetis.

-Conociéndole … - musitó Zack, conteniendo una risotada - estoy seguro de que piensa que estamos lo suficientemente desesperados como para encontrar pareja y quiso juntarnos.

Tifa no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario.

-Tan desesperados que por eso estamos aquí cenando - dijeron los dos, al unísono. Se miraron mutuamente, con ojos brillantes.

Zack carraspeó. No sabía por qué, pero aquellos ojos rubí imponían más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Y qué tal en el amor? - preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… estoy aquí contigo - ironizó ella, riéndose.

-¿Qué insinuas? - dijo él, fingiendo molestia.

-Que si me fuera bien no estaría cenando con un desconocido. - explicó, echándose un largo mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja.

-Ejem. No somos desconocidos realmente. Por lo menos ya sabemos como nos llamamos. - corrigió Zack, guiñándole un ojo.

-Aún no me has dicho tu edad - puntualizó ella.

-¿Y eso importa? La edad es sólo un número. Una cifra en nuestro carnet de identidad. ¿Determina en algo mi edad los sucesos que van a tener lugar en mi vida?

-Puede que tengas razón. No importa la edad. Y mucho menos en el amor. Pero si me gustaría saber cuantos años tienes. Por curiosidad.

Dándose por rendido, contestó.

-34.

-Yo 33 - respondió ella, con una sonrisa de lado. - Pareces más joven.

-Tú también - replicó él, con deje burlón.

-¡Hey! Te lo decía en serio. - murmuró, con una sonrisa dulce.

Zack la miró de reojo, algo nervioso. Le _gustaba_ mucho aquella chica. Aunque él estaba quedando ligeramente patético frente a ella. No sabía si habría una segunda cita después de aquello…

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos? El día de mañana - preguntó ella, dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

-No quiero hijos. Ni matrimonio. Nada de eso tiene prioridad para mi ahora mismo.

Tifa lo miró fijamente. Podía deducir - por su tono y por el brusco ademán que acababa de hacer con la mano, en un intento de desvanecer su pregunta - que algo tendría que haberle pasado a aquel hombre para responder de esa manera. Pero, ¿debía investigar ya o era demasiado temprano? Sin embargo, su vena curiosa le pudo.

-Por como me has respondido, ¿he de deducir que alguien te lo ha hecho pasar mal alguna vez con el tema del matrimonio? - preguntó ella, arqueando ambas cejas.

- _Estuve_ casado.

-¿Y por qué terminó?

-Yo tenía mis defectos y ella los suyos. No quiero mentirte, no soy un hombre perfecto.

 _Un hombre perfecto…_ aquellas palabras dejaron a Tifa divagando durante unos instantes. ¿Quería ella un hombre perfecto? ¿Realmente estaba buscando eso? Johnny había sido el hombre perfecto para ella durante años. Creía que nadie podría ser nunca mejor que él, o peor, incluso. Simplemente, creía que no había nadie más perfecto que él, puesto que disfrutaba tanto de sus defectos como de sus virtudes. Le gustaba que a veces no fuera cariñoso y que otras veces se pasase de tierno. Le gustaba que no hubiese una balanza, un equilibrio en su personalidad. Pero con el paso de los años, Tifa se dio cuenta de que no existía el hombre perfecto. Más bien, se dio cuenta de que no existía la persona perfecta, independientemente de su género. Todos teníamos algo que nos hacía imperfectos. Por eso, ella ya no estaba buscando al hombre perfecto. Estaba buscando a un compañero, a un amigo, a un confidente. Alguien con quien pasar el rato, con quien ver la película de los domingos, alguien con quien pasarse las horas hablando antes de irse a dormir.

-Yo … tampoco soy una mujer perfecta. - comenzó a explicar - antes creía que existían las personas perfectas. Que habían personas que habían nacido con el don de no tener ni un solo defecto. Tenía una venda tan fina sobre los ojos que no me había dado cuenta de que la tenía, si quiera. Pero con el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta de que no quería alguien perfecto cerca de mi.

-Yo también creía en la perfección de mi ex-esposa. Pero cuando convives con alguien, tienes que aprender a darte cuenta de sus defectos y aceptarlos, porque forman parte de esa persona - admitió él. - No quiero volver con ella, ya eso es irremediable y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo… quiero darme cuenta de que he aprendido de mis errores intentándolo con otra persona.

-Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para volver a amar - dijo Tifa, cerrando los ojos mientras se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Tras tratar varios temas de conversación, el postre, una mousse de chocolate, fue la guinda de la cena. Los dos ya se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro, llegando incluso a compartir confidencias que, de ser otra persona, habrían necesitado más tiempo para contárselo. Sin embargo, los dos se sentían como viejos conocidos que, sin tapujos, compartían sus historias de la juventud.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron a la calle. La noche de verano los acogió con los brazos abiertos, con sus lucecitas chispeantes, las terrazas de los bares con música, la gente con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? - preguntó Tifa, algo nerviosa.

-Bueno. Podríamos volver cada uno a su casa o ir a bailar a una discoteca.

-¿A una discoteca? - repitió ella, incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¡Sómos jóvenes todavía! ¿No? - dijo él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba pidiéndole una segunda cita sin pedírselo.

Tifa lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada y, colgándose de su brazo, dijo:

-¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la discoteca?


	2. Chapter 2

First Dates

2

 _De cómo el amor no envejece jamás_

En los 72 años que tenía Elmyra, jamás se había enamorado de otra persona que no fuera su marido, Jacob.

Lo conoció en la verbena del pueblo, justo cuando ella acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y él rozaba los veintidós. A Elmyra le habían dado permiso sus padres para que fuese a la verbena, pero tenía que ir acompañada de su hermana Ethel, lo que era llamado en los años 40, una _carabina_. La hermana tenía el deber de supervisar y controlar que la más pequeña no compartiese más que un " _hola, ¿qué tal está usted?_ " con cualquiera de los hombres del pueblo. Tenía el permiso de su padre para darle un pellizco si veía que tomaba la mano de cualquier joven.

Pero Elmyra tenía la suerte de que Ethel era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo y bastante liberal. Era Ethel quién se esfumaba cuando se marchaban a las verbenas y no aparecía hasta bien entrada la noche, sabía sólo Dios a dónde se había ido aquella jovencita. Elmyra envidiaba esa alma libre que era su hermana y esa capacidad de parecer una cosa y ser otra. Ella _moría_ por ser diferente, como lo era Ethel.

Así que, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, se adentraron en la inmensidad de la plaza del pueblo con la firme intención de bailar. Los hombres se quitaban el sombrero cuando las hermanas pasaban y las mujeres, algunas, las miraban con los labios fruncidos y el gesto torcido. Como decía la abuela de Elmyra, " _es lo que pasa cuando una es bonita."_

Jacob no era el más humilde del pueblo ni por asomo. Él no tenía donde caerse muerto, era el hijo de un alfarero que estaba deseando que lo aceptasen en el cuartel militar para poder tener comida y bebida gratis. Sin embargo, para el resto de la sociedad, era " _Jacob el del barco grande_ ", _"Jacob el que te presta dinero"_ , _"Jacob el de las moneditas_ ", _"Jacob el estuche de monerías_ ". Si bien era cierto que se trataba de un primor de hombre - con su mandíbula marcada, sus ojos de gato y su pelo negro siempre, _siempre_ , peinado hacia atrás - el pobre no conocía la modestia.

Y aquella noche, había salido con sus aires de grandeza a darse una vuelta por la verbena del pueblo. " _A juntarse con la plebe"_ le decía a sus amigotes, más chulos que un ocho e igual de pobres que él. Y la pandilla se reía, de un chiste que sólo ellos entendían.

Ellos llegaban a la plaza a grandes zancadas, sintiendo las miradas de la gente sobre sus presencias y fumando cigarrillos, porque ellos podían y querían. Les gustaba ser el centro de atención y escuchar a los más viejos decir " _Esta juventud está perdida"_.

Si a Jacob le hubiesen dicho, antes de ponerse su traje de gala con su flor en el ojal, que aquella noche iba a conocer a la mujer de su vida, habría tirado todos los cigarrillos a la basura.

Primero, la vio uno de sus amigos. El que iba de valiente. Le pegó un codazo en las costillas, que lo dejó seco. Pero como Jacob era un estuche de monerías, aguantó la estocada como nadie. " _Esa, esa"_ le decía. Y Jacob miraba. " _¿No estarás hablando de Ethel?"_ y el amigo le decía " _¡Qué lerdo eres! Digo la hermana"_ y por primera vez, el estuche de monerías la había visto.

No había visto cosa más bonita jamás. Aquella mujer con sus rizos castaños y sus ojos marrones habría hecho que se ablandase al más duro de los gigantes. Jacob tragó saliva, pero El Valiente no le iba a dejar pasar ni una. " _No eres capaz de hablarle"_ lo retó, con el cigarrillo a un lado y con sonrisa de gamberro. _"¿Qué no? Sujétame el cigarrillo_ " lo probó Jacob.

Y así fue como se conocieron. Y se amaron. Y Jacob sufrió la metamorfosis. Se transformó en otra persona, admitiendo ante la sociedad que era pobre. No estaba mal ser pobre, se había dado cuenta de eso. Lo que estaba feo era presumir de algo que no tenías. Pidió la mano de Elmyra a sus padres y se casaron medio año después. Se fueron a vivir juntos a una casita humilde y tuvieron tres hijos y esos hijos le dieron cuatro nietos.

Llegaron los cincuenta al ritmo del rock. Luego los sesenta, con los vestidos espagueti. Y los setenta, con la paz y el amor, con el movimiento hippie que Elmyra no vivió, pero sus hijos sí. Los ochenta, con los rizos alocados. Los noventa, con un poco más de calma y minifalda. Los dos mil, con las nuevas tecnologías. Y Jacob y Elmyra seguían juntos.

Era bonito, porque de tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos, no se recordaban respectivamente cómo eran de jóvenes. Era como si ya hubiesen nacido viejos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo uno al lado del otro, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de las diferencias que habían experimentado el uno y el otro.

Aquella noche, en la casa de Elmyra y Jacob, la que había sido su casa por tantos años, había un ambiente de festividad. Habían ido los hijos, los nietos y hasta los bisnietos a su casa para celebrar que llevaban 45 años casados. Habían traído tarta, panqueques, caramelos, chocolates. Carne, pescado, vegetales. Champán, vino y ron. Zumo, para los más pequeños.

Y cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, Elmyra y Jacob vieron uno a uno salir a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos de su hogar. Y sintieron esa punzada de melancolía propia de la paternidad. Eso de que los polluelos abandonan el nido, aunque era ya por segunda vez, algunos incluso cuarta vez consecutiva.

No tenían ganas de recoger todo lo que se había quedado desordenado debido a la fiesta. Ya lo recogerían mañana, pensaron. Siempre había un mañana. Sin embargo, Elmyra no se había dado cuenta de que Jacob había improvisado un amago de mesa con velas y platillos y estaba sirviendo vino en dos copas.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Elmyra, echándose su siempre pelo rizado, aunque en aquel entonces, gris, para atrás.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Pero veo que te has dado cuenta. - explicó él, dejando entrever cierto atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas arrugadas.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Sí. Ya que celebramos tantos años casados, ¿por qué no hacerlo como si nos estuviésemos conociendo por primera vez? - explicó el hombre, que, a sus 78 años, caminaba con paso lento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ya a estas alturas, no hay nada que no sepa de ti. Ni tu de mi.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé - dijo Jacob, sonriéndose por que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, Elmyra nunca había perdido ese deje de carácter tan suyo. - Pero nunca tuvimos una primera cita. De hecho, ¿fuimos alguna vez a cenar tú y yo como pareja?

-Oh, Jacob… - dijo Elmyra, abrazándose a su esposo.

-Nos dedicamos a hacernos adultos sin disfrutar de nuestra juventud. Nos casamos, tuvimos a Helen y ya no hicimos nunca nada juntos. Después, nos matamos a trabajar para darle a nuestros hijos lo que nuestros padres no pudieron darnos a nosotros.

-¿Qué importará eso ahora? Puede que no tuviéramos muchos momentos románticos juntos…-comenzó Elmyra.

-Ni siquiera sé como has aguantado tanto tiempo a mi lado. Nunca he sido detallista…- la interrumpió.

-Pero para mi, siempre serás el hombre de mi vida. - concluyó. - Eres el hombre del que me enamoré, el padre de mis hijos y mi compañero de vida. Puede que nunca fuésemos a cenar a ninguna parte, que estuviésemos horas y horas en la fábrica mientras otras parejas de nuestra edad iban juntos al cine de verano. Puede que cuando los demás empezaban a tener hijos, nosotros ya teníamos tres - Elmyra se carcajeó como nunca, acentuando aún más las arrugas alrededor de las comisuras de sus ojos. Pero eso a Jacob no le importaba, para él seguía siendo tan bella como el primer día. - Pero estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Y en las pésimas. Nunca me faltó tu mano para seguir caminando, a pesar de la adversidad.

-A mi tampoco me faltó la tuya. Me hiciste ser una mejor persona.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro. De repente, fue como si se hubiesen transportado al pasado y estaban rodeados por la gente del pueblo mientras sonaba la música de la verbena. Ahí estaba Jacob, con muchos años menos, con el pelo negro sin ninguna cana y los ojos de gato vivarachos como siempre, su rostro pícaro, abrazado a Elmyra, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos castaños llenos de inocencia. Inocencia y picardía, ambas cualidades, respectivas a cada uno de sus dueños, que no se había perdido con el tiempo, al igual que el sentimiento, porque el amor, cuando es verdadero, no envejece jamás.

-¿Quiere cenar conmigo, señorita?


	3. Chapter 3

First Dates

3

 _De cómo la amistad se puede convertir en amor_

Cloud Strife no era conocido por su carácter abierto y social. La frase de que el ser humano es un ser social no se aplicaba a aquél jóven de 17 años, de pelo rubio y alborotado y ojos azules. No es que fuese un ogro propio de los cuentos de niños, pero tampoco era de los que iniciaba una conversación. No tenía esa iniciativa para entablar una amistad con alguien y, sin embargo, conseguía ser una persona muy querida por todos. Quizá era por sus múltiples virtudes como la nobleza, la tímidez o ese no se qué que tienen algunas personas que dices " _ay que monada_ ".

Era difícil entrar en su corazón. Atravesar su caja torácica, recorrer su arteria aorta y su vena cava superior y adentrarse en ese poderoso músculo que daba vida a los seres humanos era una tarea digna de cualquier aventurero que se preciase. Pero había una persona que lo había conseguido sin realizar el mayor esfuerzo. Era toda una hazaña, la suya. Y ni siquiera _la chica_ en cuestión se podía jactar de haberlo conseguido, porque _ni siquiera_ ella era consciente de haberlo hecho.

Era su mejor amiga desde que Cloud había conseguido pronunciar las palabras " _agu gú ta tá_ " y daba palmaditas al son de la canción _"Donde están las llaves, matarile,rile,rile"_. Cuando era un niño feliz y desvergonzado. La había conocido en la guardería y ya le había parecido la niña más guapa del mundo entero. Y ni qué decir tiene de como se puso de contento cuando ella le dirigió la que sería su primera sonrisa.

Después, Cloud no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera ir a la guardería. Claudine, su madre, ya no sabía qué hacer. " _No me come nada. Sólo quiere ir a la guardería. Sólo dice eso, guardería. No quiere aprender otra palabra."_ Si es que, desde pequeño, Cloud ya era todo un cabezota empedernido.

Luego llegó el colegio. Eran amigos inseparables, compañeros de juegos y de aventuras. Cuando se juntaban, podían convertirse en cualquier cosa que sus jóvenes mentes soñasen, porque sólo bastaba con eso, con _soñar._ Ella podía convertirse en una mariposa si se concentraba mucho y él en un pez, si apretaba mucho los ojos. Eso al menos, era la creencia popular de su época. Y él nadaba y tenía branquias. Que nadie se atreviera a negárselo.

Después del colegio, vino el instituto. Y con la revolución de las hormonas, se alejaron. Él intentó ser popular. Lo _intentó_. Por muchos años hizo el ridículo, pero, ¿quién no ha hecho el ridículo alguna vez durante su época adolescente? Ella se centró en crecer. Quería sacar buenas notas y tener el mejor expediente académico.

Gracias a que Claudine le dio un buen tirón de orejas a tiempo. Si no, habría suspendido el semestre y el curso entero, si Cloud se lo hubiera propuesto. Con el tirón de orejas y la regañina de su madre, los sueños de ser popular y admirado se fueron al traste y decidió que era mejor ser una persona normal y corriente y sacar buenas notas. O notas decentes. O notas.

Ella lo ayudó con las matemáticas. Le hizo ver que el álgebra no era tan difícil como parecía. Le hizo ver que el mundo _no era tan difícil como parecía_. Si él no se hubiese alejado de ella…si él no hubiese sido tan idiota…

Entonces a Cloud se le metió entre ceja y ceja la idea de qué podría enseñarle el a ella. Él aprendía mucho de ella, para él era una sabia. Inteligente. Pero y…¿él? ¿Podía aportarle algo él?

Pasaron los años y los dos cumplieron los diecisiete. Ella unos meses antes que él. Se apuntaron al mismo bachillerato e iban a la misma clase. Cercanos a la mayoría de edad, los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y eran _íntimos amigos._

" _Pero, ¿de verdad no te gusta ni un poco?"_ le preguntaban a ella.

Y Aeris siempre contestaba lo mismo.

" _¡No! Es mi mejor amigo."_

Aeris sabía que el amor no se había hecho para ella. No es que hubiera tenido mala suerte. Simplemente, en sus 17 años, se había preocupado de otras cosas y había dejado abandonados otros quehaceres. Ella sabía de chicas y chicos que se echaban pareja y seguían sacando buenas notas. Pero ella pensaba que, en su caso, se desconcentraría y no podría ser una prestigiosa científica, como lo había sido su padre en vida.

Aeris era diferente a las demás chicas. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, los ojos verdes. Su rostro parecía más joven de la edad que realmente tenía. Devoraba los libros y amaba pintar y dibujar. Hacía dibujos muy bonitos, pero solo se los enseñaba a Cloud y su madre. Le daba miedo que los demás no entendieran su arte o lo despreciaran. También amaba cantar y, según Cloud, tenía una voz preciosa. Lo que Aeris no sabía es que para Cloud, _no había nada de ella que no fuera precioso._

Por eso, le había sorprendido aquella invitación a cenar esa noche. _Juntos_. Es cierto, hacían muchas cosas juntos: estudiaban juntos, iban al parque juntos, comían juntos, leían juntos… pero siempre acompañados de alguien más. Pero, aquel día, Cloud había dicho las palabras _"cenar, sólos, juntos, esta noche."_ Y había hecho mucho énfasis en la palabra "sólos".

" _¿No es cenar cosa de parejas?"_ se preguntaba Aeris, mientras se ponía un vestido color turquesa de mangas largas, medias negras y zapatillas de bailarina, también negras. Se había dejado el pelo suelto pero no se había maquillado ni un ápice. Sentía tanta confianza con Cloud que no sentía que tuviera que impresionar a nadie. " _¿Por qué querrá cenar sólo conmigo? Y, ¿por qué me estoy haciendo tantas preguntas desde hace un rato? Se supone que Cloud es mi mejor amigo…"_.

Se supone. Querida Aeris, cuando tu corazón late por la mirada de esa persona, cuando sientes tus mejillas enrojecer porque esa persona te habla, cuando piensas las veinticuatro horas en esa persona, _no es tu mejor amigo._

Aeris no quería asumir la realidad. No quería asumir que probablemente, _muy_ probablemente, se había terminado enamorando de su mejor amigo.

-¡Aeris! ¡Cloud está aquí! - escuchó la voz de su madre desde el salón.

" _Cloud está aquí. ¡Cloud ESTÁ aquí!"_ pensó, mientras comenzaba una especie de carrera sin precedentes escaleras abajo.

Se detuvo justo tres escalones antes de que pudiera ser vista, en un intento de disimular que había bajado corriendo de las ganas que tenía de verlo.

-Hola, Cloud. - saludó, con una sonrisa. " _Vaya, qué guapo se ha puesto…_ " pensó, mientras observaba su camisa negra con el primer botón desabrochado y sus tejanos, también oscuros.

-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó él, con una sonrisa tímida. Si Aeris se hubiera parado a pensar, se habría dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa era sólo para ella.

Caminaron calle abajo, a través del sendero empedrado que resbalaba, debido al aguanieve que había caído por la mañana. El frío invierno estaba siendo bastante duro aquel año y las navidades amenazaban con dejar alguna que otra pérdida en las familias. Sin embargo, la gente trataba de asumir la época festiva, ya bastante nostálgica de por sí, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesita con flores en el centro. Más bien, con una flor en el centro. Era la flor preferida de Aeris, un lirio blanco. Este _pequeño_ detalle no había pasado desapercibido para la chica, a pesar de no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Enseguida les traigo las bebidas - dijo el camarero, dejándolos solos.

-¿Ya has comprado los regalos para navidad? - preguntó Aeris, con voz cantarina. Las Navidades eran su época favorita del año.

-Sí. Este año he sido rápido - respondió, riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué le has comprado a tu madre?

-Un vestido. Pero no le he comprado sólo a ella. - contestó él, misteriosamente.

Aeris pestañeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Cloud no tenía más amigos y a ella nunca le había hecho regalos por Navidad, a pesar de los kilos y kilos de harina que Aeris se había gastado en galletitas de jengibre para él.

-Uoh. ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? ¿Se ha echado Cloudy-Cloud una novia? - dijo ella, burlona, guiñándole un ojo.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas ante el rostro de enojo de su acompañante, que iba de la mano de un intenso rubor.

-¿Podrías…no decir eso de _"Cloudy-Cloud"_ en voz alta? Y no, no me he echado novia. - musitó.

-Oh, ¿no te gusta que diga CLOUDY -CLOUD? - dijo, en voz cada vez más alta, provocando que se intensificara, si cabía la posibilidad, el rubor del rubio. Tras soltar varias carcajadas, dijo entre risas : - está bien, está bien, ya lo dejo. Entonces…¿a quién vas a hacerle regalo?

-No te lo puedo decir. - contestó él, con tono cada vez más sospechoso.

Aeris frunció el ceño.

-¡Se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros! Así que ya puedes ir hablándome de esa chica que te ha robado el corazón. - dijo ella, risueña.

-¿Tú ya has comprado los regalos? - dijo él, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-¡No me cambies de tema! - le riñó - Y si, ya los he comprado. Este año no te voy a hacer galletitas de jengibre. Te haré galletitas de limón.

-Interesante - admitió él, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ese cambio de sabor?

- _No te lo puedo decir._ \- contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien. - dijo él, con simpleza, mientras Aeris se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Sin embargo, Cloud se dio cuenta de que su compañera llevaba bastante tiempo jugando con los guisantes de su plato sin comérselos.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos - le soltó el rubio, con ironía.

Aeris chasqueó la lengua y lo miró, terriblemente sonrojada.

-Bueno… en realidad, sí que estaba pensando en algo. - admitió la joven.

-¿En qué? - preguntó él, con interés.

-Cloud, me preguntaba…por qué querías cenar sólo conmigo. Pusiste mucho énfasis en que estuviésemos los dos sólos. Sin más amigos. - explicó ella.

-Yo no tengo más amigos que tú.

-Me refiero a los míos. Nunca te ha importado que vengan. - añadió Aeris, con dulzura.

-Claro que no. Pero…esta vez quería que fuésemos tú y yo. - confesó, sonrojado, mientras evitaba su mirada.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Parecía que ninguno sabía muy bien lo que decir y eso era tan sorprendentemente extraño en ambos, puesto que nunca se quedaban sin un tema de conversación. Nunca había silencios ni vacíos entre los dos.

Aeris volvió a romper el silencio.

-Pero, tiene que haber un motivo, ¿no?

Cloud volvió a evitar su mirada.

-Eres mi amiga y quería cenar contigo. ¿Qué hay de especial en eso para que estés dándole tantas vueltas? - replicó él.

-Hm…tienes razón - susurró ella, agachando la cabeza. _"Claro, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser si no? Eres tonta, Ae."_ \- Oye, espero que a esa chica le guste el regalo - dijo, con ánimos renovados.

-No sé si le gustará…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Sabes…esa sensación cuando conoces a alguien demasiado bien pero no sabes elegir su regalo? Pues viví eso hace poco. - explicó.

-Vaya… ¡nunca me ha pasado! - dijo ella, riendo - Pero tiene que ser estresante. De todas formas… si le gustas tú, le gustará cualquier cosa que le regales. Lo importante es el detalle, no el regalo en sí.

-Supongo… Sé que se va a sorprender bastante.

-¿Ah sí? - dijo Aeris, que ya empezaba a sentir ciertos celos por la dichosa chica del regalo.

-Sí. No se espera que estas navidades le regale algo.

-Claro…espera, ¿estas navidades? - dijo ella, clavando el tenedor con fuerza sobre el filete y frunciendo el ceño. - Sig…¿significa eso que llevas tiempo cerca de ella?

-Sí. Bastante tiempo. - contestó él, con simpleza.

-Ah. Oh… vaya. Parece que soy la última en enterarme de que tienes _novia._ \- dijo, casi llenando de veneno la palabra novia. Esa chica tendría que pasar su terrible escrutinio antes de estar con Cloud. Y … _no habría paz para los malvados._

-No tengo novia. - respondió él, entre risas - No te das cuenta de nada.

Aeris clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de él, casi quemándolo con la mirada. Si los dos hubiesen estado en el futuro, de los ojos de la joven habrían salido cuchillos que habrían cortado la yugular de Cloud en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡Tú si que no te das cuenta de nada! - le espetó ella.

-¿Qué…?

Y como Aeris era como el río, imparable una vez que empezaba a correr, no hubo alma humana que detuviera la verborrea que vino después.

-¿Te crees muy chulito por venir a hablarme de otra chica y el regalo que le vas a hacer? ¿Pretendes darme celos con eso? Porque si es así estás muy equivocado, ¡Cloud Strife! ¡Adelante! ¡Hazle mil regalos a tu nueva amiguita! Pero este año no tendrás galletitas de jengibre ni de limón ni de fresa. ¡De ningún sabor! Porque aunque me gustes, no te las mereces. ¡Que te las haga tu nueva amiga! - soltó, de golpe.

Cloud pestañeó varias veces ante la confesión inesperada de su mejor amiga.

-Espera, ¿has dicho "aunque me gustes"? ¿Yo te…? - intentó preguntar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo he dicho! Irremediablemente, me gustas. Pero ya veo que pierdo el tiempo… -dijo ella, agachando la cabeza y clavando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, sintió como una pequeña cajita se ponía sobre su mano derecha. Alzando la vista lentamente, se dio cuenta de que la cajita consistía en un regalo. Sus ya de por si grandes ojos verdes se abrieron aún más.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú eres la chica a la que iba a hacerle el regalo. Pensaba que sería de una forma _menos violenta_ \- se carcajeó - Pero…te has adelantado.

-Cloud…- susurró Aeris, mirándolo alternativamente a él y al regalo.

-Á..ábrelo. - murmuró, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Aeris tiró del lazo y abrió la cajita con lentitud. Se trataba de un collar que tenía una pequeña bolita verde colgando y, dentro de la bola, grabado, su nombre.

-¡Me encanta! - dijo Aeris, con una sonrisa - ¡Es la primera vez que me haces un regalo por navidad!

-Me alegro de que te…- sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, pues Aeris lo interrumpió con un profundo beso en los labios.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
